


Bad Hair Day - A Solangelo One-Shot

by ZestyLemon123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyLemon123/pseuds/ZestyLemon123
Summary: In an AU where your hair changes to represent the colour, you're attracted too. Based on Nico coming out and Will being there for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 16





	Bad Hair Day - A Solangelo One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever so please enjoy! I would love to know what you think so leave constructive criticism in the comments.  
> :)

Nico rolled out of his coffin-like bunk and stumbled into his poorly tiled bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror in the glass and gasped. Instead of his usual black-hair and pale face, his hair was a dark navy blue, like a clear night sky. Still bright and noticeable, but darker than others might have been. He let a silent tear run down his cheek. He knew no one would look at him the same again.

He had had a feeling that it would happen soon, but when he was away in the Underworld, where the only people to judge and hate him were dead. But no. At a random occasion, generally, when one was between the ages of 18-20 their hair would change to represent the colour of the gender they were attracted to. Only a few older campers had ‘bright’ hair and they were all straight. Why today? Why now? He looked at his blue hair, tears streaming silently down his face. He was, and always had been, gay, but now everyone would know. Whether he liked it or not.

After stumbling back into his bedroom, Nico curled up on his uncomfortable bed and sobbed. Sobbed for being lonely. Sobbed for his constant anxiety and depression. Sobbed for everything he had lost and the very small amount he had gained. He lost track of time, eyes red and swollen, mouth choked up with phlegm. It was only when he heard a knock at the door, he was jerked back into full consciousness. Hazel was at the door, worry etched on the lines of her face. Almost immediately, she spotted his hair. He hadn’t told anyone he was gay but Jason, so when Hazel saw his face, he expected to see disgust, hatred and putrid horror. Instead her face remained worried and so she had walked into the cabin and over to Nico and wrapped him up in her warm arms. Nico, who usually squirmed form physical affection, relaxed into her touch, gripping her yellow hoodie in his fists. He cried and cried, thankful for the relief. He thought everyone would hate him, for who he was, for who he is. Instead, he heard Hazel’s gentle whispers of reassurance.   
“I don’t care.”  
“I still love you, I will no matter what.”  
“I’ll protect you.”  
“I’ll never leave you. Ever”

After hours, Hazel untangled herself as she had to go and have a sword-fighting class with Percy. The sky had dimmed and stars started winking into existence. After a long day’s crying, Nico heaved himself off into the bathroom to scrub away the redness and swelling. His stomach grumbled in immense hunger, so he decided he HAD to get food. As he was finishing up, he heard the dinner horn sound. Pushing his hair up under a beanie, he stumbled out into the cool night air, his legs aching after not a lot of use.

When he approached the mess hall, it was already brimming with people, including his best friend, Jason. As he was lining up to burn food for the Gods, Jason ran up behind him. “Bro, it’s disrespectful to wear hats during the sacrifice.” Nico was about to yell no, when Jason, a maniac grin on his face pulled it off. It took a few long seconds to sink in but when it did, hoots and jibes echoed within the hall. All but the 7 laughed and pointed. Nico ran through the doors, tears streaming down his face, blurring his vision. He had to get away, far away.

Will’s POV

Will had had a boring day. He had tended to several minor injuries, but they were soon sorted so he spent most of the time at the lake, under the sun, as the children of Apollo usually do. This did mean his time had a lot of time to wander. It kept coming back to Nico, the son of Hades, and how distant he had been. He desperately wanted to be friends with him, even something more but he had no idea if he leaned that way. Will pushed his sweaty blonde bangs out of his face. Sometimes, life was just too hard.

When Will had been to the mess hall this morning, Nico had been a no-show. It wasn’t too surprising as he skipped meals all the time. Will hated that he looked mal-nourished and pale, just skin and bones. The several times Will had healed him, he had tried to force food on him but Nico was persistent. When Nico didn’t show for lunch, Will felt a slight ache of worry but dismissed it as just not seeing him, as much as he wanted too.

So when Will walked up to the hall for dinner, he hadn’t thought Nico would be there. But as he entered the doors, a small pale figure was waiting in line to burn a portion of his food. He had on a large beanie, which Will thought was unusual for this time of year. (Yes, even though the weather is controlled, it was summer in the States so it was hotter than usual.)When a blonde-haired kid with glasses came up to him and said something jokingly to him, he hadn’t thought much about it. However, when Jason Grace pulled the beanie off, revealing locks of thick wavy hair, he was suddenly very wide awake. Taunts and yells reverberated around the hall. All but a few participated and soon Nico was sprinting out the door, tears clearly visible on his face. Will felt sick at the thought of people being so disgusting, yet here he was. He had had enough. Standing on a table, he yelled as loudly as possible. “EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Silence fell almost immediately, but instead of feeling impressed at how commanding he had sounded, he jumped down and followed Nico through the doors.

Will somehow knew where to go. He followed one of several tracks, this one leading into the dark heart of the forest. The camp usually supplied monsters to fill it for training purposes, but as a healer with little talent of fighting, and being completely unarmed, he was more than a little afraid. After roughly 15 minutes of walking, he heard gasping sobs from a small distance away. He started to run.

And found Nico, back up against a tree, sobbing uncontrollably, his head in hands, and shoulders hunched. Will approached with caution. “Ummm…..Hey.” Will knew this was a stupid thing to say, but his crush on Nico had decided to return and hit with a vengence. A small voice came from the hunched figure. “Leave me alone, I’m a freak, an abomination. Don’t worry though, it’s not contagious.” Will was furious.  
“Did you think I followed you through a dark wood, at night, notoriously filled with monsters, completely unarmed, to tell you I hate you. Because you are sorely mistaken.”  
“ Well, why would you come? I have no friends, no one who really cares about me.”  
“You’re wrong.” Will left all sensible thoughts locked out of his mind, and against his will, dragged Nico up and into a fierce hug, gripping him tightly. “I don’t hate you. In fact, I like it. As in, like like you.” Will suddenly regretted the words that had come from his mouth. Yes, he was crushing on Nico, but he never planned on telling him, not at such a sensitive time too. Will let out a low curse in Ancient Greek and the small shaking figure in his arms stopped shaking. Nico leaned back against the tree and raised his chocolate eyes to meet Will’s clear blue ones. “Well, I like you too Will Solace. I have for a while. Suddenly, without warning, Nico had closed the gap between the two of them and met his lips with Will’s.

It felt as if fire had been injected through Will's veins. He responded, wanting more, but soon Nico pulled back. “Will, you be my boyfriend, Will Solace?” Apprehension and nervousness rang through every syllable, but his eyes stayed fixed on Will. “Yes. Yes. A hundred times yes.” Will leaned forward and gave Nico a soft kiss. “ Will, your hair!” Nico sounded shocked. “What did you say?”  
“Your hair. It’s blue.”  
“Of course it’s blue. I’m dating you.” Nico grinned a shy smile and Will was so happy he hadn’t said the wrong thing. He linked Nico’s and his hand and held it up like a question between them. Nico nodded and Will helped him to his feet. He put one arm around his waist and together they walked back through the forest, back to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
